Chapter 162
I'm by Your Side is the 162nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Nirvana destroyed, the members of the Allied Forces escape it and meet up. However, the group finds itself trapped by the Enforcement and Detention Corps who demand the arrest of Hoteye and Jellal. Summary As everyone smiles and rejoices, Nirvana begins to crumble and collapse. Everyone starts running out of the Lacrima rooms but a weakened Natsu almost falls to the ground. Fortunately, he is caught by a re-awakened Jellal. Meanwhile, Wendy, running out with Carla, trips and is about to be flattened by a boulder. However, Jura arrives and saves her. Gray jumps off Nirvana first and gets out, followed shortly by Lucy and Happy. Erza and Ichiya then arrive, followed by Jura with Wendy and Carla. The others then despair as Natsu and Jellal have failed to show up and Nirvana has almost completely collapsed. However, their fears are put to rest when Hoteye, tunnels out of the ground, with Jellal and Natsu safely tucked under his arms. Wendy and Carla stare at him, unaware that Hoteye was affected by Nirvana and became good. Erza and Jura then explain the situation to them. Wendy then runs up to Natsu and hugs him, thanking him for keeping his promise and saving her guild. Everyone then high-fives in celebration of their victory. While Jura and Ichiya are congratulating everyone on succeeding in their mission, Gray notices Jellal standing by the side and asks who he is, a question echoed by Lucy. Erza then tells them who he is, and the circumstances that he is in. She then tells them that he is now their ally. Erza then walks up to Jellal and offers him her thanks for helping them. He declines, telling her that there is nothing for her to thank him for. She then asks him what he intends to do now, to which Jellal says that he doesn't know. He then confesses that he is scared, that his memories might someday return. Erza then tells him that she is with him, even if they do come to hate each other someday. She then begins to say something, but is interrupted by Ichiya, who screams about running into something when he went to do his business in the bushes. The group is then met by the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps, headed by a captain named Lahar. He tells them that they are here to arrest the members of the Oración Seis and demands that the group hand over Hoteye. Jura begins to protest, but he is cut off by Hoteye, who tells him that his recent conversion to good doesn't undo his previous sins. He then states his wish to someday meet up with his brother, with a clean slate and be able to look him eye to eye. Jura then states that he will look for his brother in his stead. An overjoyed Hoteye then tells the group his brother's name: Wally Buchanan. Natsu and Happy, having immediately recognized the name, are shocked by this revelation. Erza then steps forward and tells him that she knows Wally, who is a friend of hers currently traveling the continent with some of her other friends. However, even though Hoteye has been arrested, the group is still trapped within the runes. Lahar then states that their true objective is to capture Jellal, shocking the group. Lahar then tells them that if Jellal doesn't come in peacefully, that they will take him in using force. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** Spells used * Abilities used *None Navigation